<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ultimate hugs, bro 2: gordon freeman DOESN'T die at the end by CuddleCave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188657">ultimate hugs, bro 2: gordon freeman DOESN'T die at the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave'>CuddleCave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ultimate hugs, bro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endosoma, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...And neither does Benry, much to Gordon's relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ultimate hugs, bro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! It's a repost!</p><p>Originally posted on 8/8 for Vore Day. Gotta keep up that tradition, y'know.</p><p>Matured for vore, not for lewdness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It's a peaceful Saturday morning as Gordon Freeman is roused from his sleep by the morning sun's gentle rays hitting his face as they filter in through the window. He doesn't wanna get up yet though, so instead he just rolls over, moving to swing an arm over his boyfriend Benry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Except Benry appears to be absent. Which is kinda weird, as he's pretty much <em>always</em> there when Gordon rolls over to face him in the morning, the alien's big dark eyes gazing lovingly at him as if they were beholding Heaven itself (a look that never fails to make Gordon's heart skip a beat. <em>Every</em> time.)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Propping himself up, Gordon reaches over to his night stand to grab his glasses. Soon as he gets them on, he's startled by a sudden voice coming from Benry's side of the bed. Gordon turns back to it, expecting to see him just suddenly there (randomly popping in out of no where is a thing he does), only to be met with a still empty bed space.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Until he looks down at the pillow, that is, and sees that Benry has shrunk himself down to like one-inch tall. He sits atop his pillow, staring up at Gordon with a casual, aloof look, like this is a totally normal thing to be happening.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "yo."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Uh, mornin'... Why are you so small?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "eat me."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "<em>What</em>," Gordon says flatly, incredulous.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "you heard me, bro. your stomach's the hangar and i'm the airplane. eat me," Benry says with much more nonchalance than anybody has any right to use when asking to be <em>fucking eaten alive</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Dude, no! What the hell?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "ultimate hugs, bro."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  <em>Oh, right. That</em>. Right before they'd officially started dating, Benry had swallowed Gordon alive while in his giant form, as an apparent show of affection. The experience ended up being... really nice, actually. So nice, that Gordon even ended up falling asleep in the entity's gut. Helped that Benry's alien insides could move to his will and be completely harmless when he wanted them to be.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon, however, is just a normal human, and thus his insides are <em>not</em> harmless to whatever ends up in them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Benry, I love you, but I'm not like you, remember? If I ate you, you'd just fuckin' <em>die</em>," Gordon tries to explain, concern clear in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Benry completely shrugs off this concern. "and do YOU remember that i can't perma-die? but even if i could, you don't gotta worry, man," he says as he gets up from his pillow to walk over to Gordon's hand. "i know, uh- i got a plan. i can do a thing. it'll be fiiiiiine," he reassures Gordon with a pat on the hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  To his credit, Benry does look and sound pretty damn confident about what he's talking about. Still doesn't beat out the horrible dread Gordon gets from the idea of sending the person he loves into a deadly acid bath, though. Even if Benry can just 'respawn', Gordon still doesn't wanna kill him! Not again. <em>Never</em> again. Especially not in such an honestly pretty fucked up way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "I'm <em>not</em> gonna eat you, Benry."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "please?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "No."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "ultimate hugs please?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "I said <em>no</em>."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "please ultimate hugs for benry?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "<em>Benry</em>-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "please eat me please please give benry ultimate hugs please hugs please-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "-You're just gonna keep begging until I budge, aren't you." Gordon states more than questions.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "yes."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon covers his face with his hand and lets out an exasperated groan. He looks back down at Benry, who is looking up at him expectantly. Gordon sighs. "How... do you plan on getting back out? I can't do that peristalsis in reverse thing- I'd have to make myself barf, and I'd <em>really</em> rather not do that."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "i told you bro, i got a <em>plan</em>. i can do a <em>thing</em>. got it all figured out. don't worry about it."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "...Care to elaborate on what 'a thing' is?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "nah."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Of course you don't," Gordon says with another sigh. Benry's still looking up at him like an excited dog awaiting a treat, and combined with his mouse-like stature and current lack of a hat or helmet obscuring half his face... it's <em>really fucking cute</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  <em>God</em> damn <em>it</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon grumbles to himself before speaking again. "I can't believe I'm saying this- but okay. Fine. Let's do it," he says as he flips his hand over, palm-up, for his shrunken boyfriend to climb on. Said boyfriend does so with gusto, plopping down in Gordon's hand and grinning up at him with his jagged, sharp-toothed smile. Gordon brings him up to his face, but doesn't do anything else. He really doesn't feel good about this. He doesn't wanna be Benry's cause of death again. He realizes he probably shouldn't let it bother him so much, since it doesn't bother Benry, and HE'S the one who's dying! And yet-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "gordon," Benry addresses him. That snaps Gordon's thoughts back to the tiny alien in his hand. Benry pets his boyfriend's palm reassuringly, and gives him a much softer smile. Gordon weakly returns the smile, before Benry stands up and places his hands on the human's lower lip. "opennnnnn sesameee!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon gives an amused snort at that, his exhale blowing Benry's messy black hair about. <em>Yeah, okay, let's get this over with</em>. He opens his mouth as wide as he can, and is rrrrrreally fuckin' weirded out by the sensation of the tiny not-a-man climbing inside and crawling onto his tongue. He feels Benry move to the back of his mouth, which brings up an urge to swallow. Gordon does so and can't help but shudder as he feels his anomalous boyfriend slide down his throat. Oh, god, he just <em>ate</em> his <em>boyfriend</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  His boyfriend who asked- <em>begged</em> to be eaten.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  What a way to start the fuckin' day.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon's not really sure what to do now. He feels like if he tries to go about his day as normal, something terrible will happen. Happen to Benry. While he's... in Gordon's gut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  GOD that does NOT feel right. This shit might be okay when the roles are reversed, but not like this, nope! Too weird! Even for Gordon! Unfortunately, they're already far past the point of no return for this situation, so all Gordon can really do is just. Sit there. And try to not think about how fast it might take for a cosmic space god to be digested by human stomach acids. <em>Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no n</em>-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "<em>bro</em>."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  That familiar monotone voice thankfully snaps Gordon out of that thought process.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Benry! Are- are you okay? Talk to me, man!" Gordon says, trying and failing to hide the panic in his voice. Part of him wonders how the hell he can even hear Benry from behind all the layers of flesh surrounding him, but the rest of him is too busy being relieved about it to care.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "yeah i'm fine. told you i would be. but YOU didn't tell <em>me</em> that it'd be this fuckin'... goopy n' shit in here." Benry wriggles around as he finishes speaking, and the sensation is one of the most bizarre things Gordon's ever felt. He clutches a hand at his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Didn't think I needed to. That's how human, and most other animals' stomachs are. I take it you want out?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "wha? no. i just got here. haven't even got my cuddle on yet, man," Benry replies, and Gordon feels him wriggling down even more as he nestles himself into a stomach fold. "i don't mind havin' a lil' slime time. gordon.................slimeman."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon lets out a light chuckle. "Dude, that meme is so fucking outdated."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "nah man it's um. it's vintage. finely aged in an oaken cask. serve that shit with some rare steak on date night."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon laughs again, a bit louder this time. Though, not necessarily because what Benry's saying is funny. Really, it's more of him just being relieved that the entity seems to be totally okay, like he kept assuring Gordon he'd be. Guess he should've listened instead of letting himself get all worked up. Gordon lets out a sigh, releasing the anxious tension that was in him. Well, most of it. He still doesn't feel right getting up and doing stuff right now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "Hey uh, brace yourself- I'm laying back down," Gordon announces. He waits a second before moving to rest his head back down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He reaches over to grab his phone off the nightstand, and starts to surf the web. He feels Benry moving around again as he does, likely getting himself re-situated after his 'room' shifted orientation on him. Geez, what a weird thought. 'Grats, Gordon, you're a location now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon's not really sure how long he spent idly browsing through various social media sites (it is so easy to lose track of time when doing that), but it feels like it's probably been a while. A while with no hint of movement from Benry. Gordon's stomach lurches as anxiety starts to well up in his chest. But before any more negative thought trains can get going, something ELSE starts to well up inside him. A sung high note, accompanied by a very familiar artificial blue raspberry taste, climbing up his throat. Gordon opens his mouth to say something, only for the tiniest little bubbles of calming blue Sweet Voice to float out. The Sweet Voice is then followed by Benry's normal talking voice, speaking up from Gordon's center.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "you're uh, really bad at not being anxious, huh. what even happened, man? one minute you're all chill and then your heart starts going fast and your stomach gets all flippy," the ex-security guard says, sounding genuinely confused.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "You, uh- you went really still for a while there. I... kinda assumed the worst."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "oh," is all Benry says at first. He sits there and thinks for a minute. "you want i should keep moving around? do some fuckin'... calisthenics?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon almost says yes... but then again, he really doesn't wanna know how weird it'd feel to have Benry getting THAT active in his gut, so he reconsiders. Benry starts pondering again when his host doesn't give him an answer. After about a minute or two, he gets an idea.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  "what if i just sing a bunch? get uh, get a light show going on in your tum tum. you'd def know i'm still alive in here then. not that you really gotta worry though cause like, again, i'm fine in here. it's fiiiiiiine. you worry too much maaaaaan." As Benry speaks, he starts making some subtle little motions, which Gordon registers as... petting. Benry is petting the inside of Gordon's stomach. Probably because the entity himself finds it soothing, when he's the one on the receiving end, as Gordon discovered when the big-at-the-time guy swallowed him a while back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon thinks about Benry's suggestion for a moment, and decides that, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. "Yeah, okay man, sing away."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  And Benry does. Soft notes from high and low ranges lightly ring out inside of Gordon, and are accompanied by various sweet, fruity candy tastes in the back of his throat every now and then. There isn't exactly a tune or melody to the eldritch singing- never has been- but Gordon enjoys it nonetheless. Always has, really. Even back in Black Mesa, he thought it was beautiful, and told Benry as much despite the bad blood that was between them back then.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Feeling much more relaxed and at ease now, thanks to the combination of the calming Sweet Voice and reassurance that his boyfriend is okay, Gordon lets out a big sigh. He doesn't pick his phone back up, opting instead to just lay there and listen to Benry's song. He absentmindedly lays a hand over his middle as he stares up at the ceiling, and starts trying to identify the different flavors tickling the back of his taste buds. See if he can figure out what colors, and thus emotions, Benry's singing out from flavor alone. Let's see...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  There's more calming blue raspberry. Something that tastes like, hmmm, sour apple? That's green, which is a friendliness color. There's some... grape, yeah, definitely grape. So purple, which means 'I'm okay'. Gordon smiles at that. Oh, and there's a distinct lemony taste. A happy happy yellow. His smile widens. After that it's just more of the same. Green, blue, purple, yellow. Apple, raspberry, grape, lemon. He actually gets to thinking what it might look like in there right now, with all those lights dancing around inside him. Benry, singing his heart out, his usual stoic expression possibly replaced with a joyful one. So happy to be there, with Gordon. <em>Within</em> Gordon. The idea of Benry loving Gordon so much that he wanted to get as close to him as physically possible. Completely <em>surround</em> himself with him...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  The thought makes Gordon's heart flutter. No, not just his heart- <em>everything</em> in him feels like it's full of butterflies. The dreamy little hum leaves him before he even realizes he did it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  And then there's a new taste on his tongue, one that overpowers all the rest. Strawberry. Lots and <em>lots</em> of strawberry.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon opens his mouth, and sure enough, tons of little pink lights float out, carried up and away by his breath like dandelion seeds in a breeze. As he watches them as they slowly disappear against the room's ceiling, Benry's song stops. Gordon feels him squirm around in there, as Benry does his absolute damnedest to try and completely disappear into a fold in the stomach wall, trying to hide his bright blush from an audience of no one.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Despite not being able to see any of this, Gordon still manages to pick up on the fact that Benry is feeling mighty embarrassed by that explosion of lovey-dovey Sweet Voice. Mainly because he <em>always</em> seems to be embarrassed when this happens. It's endearing, really. And <em>cute</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Before Gordon can get a word in about this, however, Benry speaks up himself. "so um. you uh. you feeling- you still think this is weird? still feeling weirded out by uh, by me being in here? still don't like being on the extreme cuddles giving end?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Gordon taps his fingers on his stomach, thinking for a moment. "No," he answers. "Not as much as I did at first, anyway. It's still a little weird- but then again, what in my life ISN'T at this point?" he says with a chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Even though Gordon can't see it, Benry can't help but grin at that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  Then Gordon speaks up again, "Love you, too, by the way."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
  The reply Gordon gets is another light high note and more strawberry taste on the back of his tongue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Gordon finds out what 'a thing' is, finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooh, this bit got re-written a lil'!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  After Gordon finally admitted that he wasn't quite as weirded out by having Benry just casually hanging out in his stomach (which was still definitely weird, he just got used to it), the two of them just stayed like that for quite a while longer. Gordon didn't feel nearly as on edge whenever Benry would fall silent and still, his concerns about the eldritch being getting digested finally having fucked off after all of Benry's reassuring.<br/><br/><br/>  It's only when Gordon's stomach starts growling for something it actually can digest that he figures it's time to finally get up and get on with the day.<br/><br/><br/>  "bro, your stomach's noisy as hell when it finally gets cuddly. it s'posed to do that?" Benry asks as Gordon slowly sits back up. Yeah, okay, definitely time for Benry to get out of there.<br/><br/><br/>  Gordon lets out an amused snort at what he asked, though. "It's not getting 'cuddly'- it's trying to <em>digest</em> you, and thankfully failing. The growling is because I need to eat some actual food, so you mind doing whatever 'a thing' is and getting out so I can get some breakfast?"<br/><br/><br/>  "whaaaat? noooooo," Benry whines as he presses himself against the walls just as much as they're pressing against him. "you can uhhhh... you can just eat around me. i don't care. 's cool."<br/><br/><br/>  "Benry."<br/><br/><br/>  "yeah?"<br/><br/><br/>  "Get out of my stomach."<br/><br/><br/>  "BBBBBBBB... fiiiiiine. gimme a sec."<br/><br/><br/>  Gordon feels more squirming in his gut as, he assumes, Benry starts doing the 'thing.' Gordon... doesn't quite like that Benry never cared to explain exactly what it was he planned on doing, but he guesses he's about to find out anyway. The squirming feeling moves from his stomach and starts climbing up his throat. As the squirming reaches the top, Gordon braces himself for the feeling of tiny person hands grabbing at his tongue.<br/><br/><br/>  ...But that is not at all what he gets. Instead, it's something that is <em>very much NOT</em> human-shaped crawling around on his tongue. Gordon opens his mouth, and is met with the sight of some sort of... <em>thing</em>, slithering out between his teeth.<br/><br/><br/>  Gordon screams and hacks the creature onto the bed in front of him. It's got transparent skin that reveals an internal prismatic glow, and is covered in teeth, eyes, and writhing tentacles.<br/><br/><br/>  "broooo, what was THAT for?" the creature asks in a voice that, while very inhuman, is also still very clearly Benry's.<br/><br/><br/>  Which shouldn't be a surprise really. Like, what ELSE could this thing that just crawled up his gullet be?<br/><br/><br/>  "S-sorry," Gordon stutters out. He takes a deep breath, sighing it back out slowly before continuing. "I just really wasn't expecting... <em>that</em>," he says, gesturing to Benry's current form.<br/><br/><br/>  "awww. and here i was hoping you'd think my lil' tentaslug mode was cute."<br/><br/><br/>  Gordon just rolls his eyes at that. He looks back down at Benry, and just now notices all the slime dripping off and pooling around him on the bed. Gross, he thinks, even if it is from his own stomach.<br/><br/><br/>  Benry seems to notice his staring and slight look of disgust, and a few of his eyes sweep over his form and the slime coating it. "...you uh, you're gonna want me to take a bath now, huh."<br/><br/><br/>  "<em>Please</em> do."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>